supernaturalfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb (DDS)
Caleb is an Old One in the Draw of the Divine Series and therefore takes the form of an ordinary Angel, due to his position as an Old One however he is one of the few rare Celestial Beings to be granted a Unique Soul which far exceeds the power rate of a Human Soul as well as makes their spirits neigh indestructible except to Reaping. Being the Assistant to Orphan, Caleb was close to and the Mate of Dumah whom is Orphan's Son, and intends to be so again. Personality and traits He has a sarcastic and has a smart sense of humour, a laid back demeanour, and has earned the respect of all the Celestial Beings, even Djibril (who strictly dislikes boys), Raphael (who hates most rebellious Celestials), and Samael (who generally and simply hates him due to Mating reasons on Caleb's part). Despite this, Caleb remains true, and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Caleb is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (especially when he sees his weaker brothers being pushed around by the older or stronger) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Kokabiel mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to be, he could tell that Lucifer wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Lucifer for him to die at that time. Caleb can also be sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey unless he chooses that allegiance. After locked up in the Cage, and having to fight on the run with Dean and Castiel shortly afterwards, fighting Monsters and Demons, Caleb has developed a "wolf stare" that says No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world any-more, including Archangels. Physical Appearance Caleb is described as a fairly tall, very good-looking young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He seems very fit and muscular, he also does not seem to know it but many girls find him very attractive, as stated by Joe that "He had the good looks of a Greek God". Biography Equipment Powers and Abilities Powers As an Old One, Caleb is one of the most powerful beings to exist. He killed several deities with incredible ease, even without exiting Lucifer's Cage. The immensity of his power was further shown by how a human vessel, which he controlled from within the Cage, decayed greatly as a result of containing but a piece of him. Abilities *'Immortality' - Caleb, like all Celestial Beings, is not subjected to time or diseases nor does he need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. But could still die through a number of ways like possibly being stabbed by an Archangel blade, or by one of the three Sons of God (three of the Oldest Old Ones) as they have enough power to kill him. *'Angelic Possession' - As an Angel, Caleb can indirectly possess a human to physically interact on Earth without actually being there, but he must possess a human descended from Cain and Abel or another powerful bloodline otherwise the vessel will rapidly decay as shown. *'Invulnerability' - Caleb, like any Archangel, is resistant to most forms of harm, which includes being shot by the Colt. The only known thing that could kill him is an Archangel's Blade or a "Reaping Weapon". *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Caleb possesses amazing knowledge of the universe, he knows how to slip his influence out of Lucifer's Cage for quite some distance, he also knows the locations where the other Grigori are sealed and how to "unlock their cell doors". *'Superhuman Strength' - As a extremely powerful Celestial Being, Caleb has amazing physical strength. Caleb's supernatural strength is superior to humans, demons, angels, even pagan gods. Caleb proved that he can overpower and slaughter pagan gods leaving nothing but the bloody corpses of the gods he killed, Caleb also overpowered Castiel many times, and he overpowered and beat up Sam almost to death. He isn't invincible however, he can be overpowered by Michael or Lucifer, God and many of the Old Ones. Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Old Ones